role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla Junior
BirthGoji ' (誕生ゴジ ''TanjōGoji) is the fully grown son of Burning Godzilla and a gojiran and is used by Krazar. Biography Origin wip History The Return Of BirthGoji In the streets of Tokyo, a war was brewing between A massive bat kaiju who was chased down from Washington DC all the way to Tokyo by the military. What Bagorah did not realize, is that something else was following the battle. Before Bagorah could lay waist to the rest of Tokyo's military a loud roar stops the fight right in its tracks, this roar belonged to none other then Birthgoji. The two beasts clashed in Tokyo, Birthgoji using his physical strength to fight while Bagorah used his sonic ray and sharp talons to fight. The two beasts seemed evenly matched countering each other blow for blow, though over the course of a few minutes the fight started to lean towards birthgojis favor. Eventually the two titans arrived in Haneda airport and continued their brawl. As the two titans fight, Bagorah lands a brutal slash across Birthgojis face and delivers a sonic beam at his chest, causing Birthgoji to fall to his knees to recover. As the space bat prepares to deliver the final blow, he notices a group of humans in the airport evacuating. Birthgoji turns to the group and sees a woman whom he recognizes but does not know why. The young prince suddenly gets a flashback in his vision as he makes eye contact with the women. The flashback shows a young Birthgoji who is being fed leaves by the same woman but this time in some form of white coat. Birth comes back from the flashback and fights through the pain of his sustained wound and lack of energy and smashes into Bagorah before he could feast upon the group of humans. The Gojiran smashes his jaws down upon the Bats shoulder with a Crunch. The Atomic Guardian lifts Bagorah up and smashes him down onto the ground and kicks him away. Birthgoji then put himself between Bagorah and the group of humans, his intentions clear; You want them? You go through me. The space bat roared and charged at Birthgoji, to which Birthgoji responds with his scutes fizzling and flashing to life. Before Bagorah can even figure out what the attack is, Birthgoji fires the Atomic Breath for the first time. The beam of concentrated radiation smashes into the space bats chest, causing him to smash into a tower. Bagorah now wounded and his chest steaming, makes eye contact with Birthgoji for a brief moment before flying off in retreat. Birthgoji roars in victory, and turns back to the group of humans, giving them a nod. Birthgoji once again makes eye contact with the same women and cocks his head in confusion, briefly getting a flashback of a creature clad in blood red skin cutting him down. Birthgoji then leaves tokyo victorious. BirthGoji Vs Bagorah Round Two: ' wip The Search For Answers 'WIP' An Atomic Blast From The Past 'WIP' The Call Of The Rose 'WIP' Fire And Ice; The Atomic Guardian Vs The Twin Elemental Beasts It was a nice and sunny day in Fukuoka, with everything going swell, up until then the ground begun to shake. One side of certain area of ground began to open up, bursting into flames, while the other side was more cold and icy. Red and light blue lights appear, then dim as two monsters could be now seen; out from the ground came out Blizzalar and Flamelar; the two elemental beasts! Blizzalar started off the attack on Fukuoka by blasting his icy breath against several buildings, freezing them. Flamelar started off his attack by shooting a barrage of rapid fireballs down at the city, blowing up a few buildings. Suddenly, an atomic beam slammed into the two elemental dinosaurs from behind; sending Blizzalar and Flamelar down. Flamelar and Blizzalar then turn around to face the attacker; it was BirthGoji. Flamelar ran up and fought BirthGoji first. Flamelar swung his tail against BirthGoji hard, only for BirthGoji to grab the tail, lifting him up and slamming him back first into the ground. Flamelar reeled up his head, blasting some fireballs from his mouth at BirthGoji. Blizzalar then ran in and fought against BirthGoji himself. Blizzalar began his attack against BirthGoji by ramming against him and slashed at him with his horn. BirthGoji then roared in pain, but then slammed his fist into Blizzlar's face, followed up with a powerful tail slam to his neck. Blizzalar was hit and then fired ice missiles from his fingertips against BirthGoji. BirthGoji was hit by the ice missiles, and then returned fire with an atomic blast to Blizzalars face, sending Blizzalar down to the ground. Flamelar and Blizzalar then regrouped with each other; with Blizzalar complaining to Flamelar that he'd would have preferred it if they were attacking an island instead. Flamelar ignored Blizzalar and then continued to fight against BirthGoji. When things didn't seem to go so well with Flamelar, Blizzalar then tackled BirthGoji from behind. BirthGoji was hit bad, but then fought back by grabbing Blizzalar and then swinging him down against the ground against his brother Flamelar. Blizzalar and Flamelar then got back up, both of their horns both glowing. Blizzalar and Flamelar then both blasted their flame stream and ice breath against BirthGoji at full force. BirthGoji was blasted back by the attack but was determined to fight against the elemental foes. BirthGoji charged forwards, running through the beams at a slow pace until then finally roaring in determination, charging through the beams and slamming hard into the two kaiju; sending Blizzalar and Flamelar flying back. Flamelar tried blasting his fireballs to hurt BirthGoji, but this time BirthGoji retaliated by blasting a small but powerful atomic blast against Flamelar, defeating him and sending him flying back into the waters. Afterwards, Flamelar along with his brother Blizzalar then retreated. BirthGoji roared in the air victoriously and then out of the flames from the damage as well as scrapping away the ice, undoing the damage from the two elemental brothers. BirthGoji then turned around and headed back to sea, his work there now done. The King of Missiles BirthGoji later on appeared at Kagoshima, where he showed up to fight off Beam Missile King and to protect FlamingoMask. BirthGoji appeared out from the waters and roared, his roar could be heard around the area, gaining FlamingoMask's and Beam Missile King's attention. Beam Missile King however then revealed his Mega Launcher on his back, firing a large barrage of missiles at both FlamingoMask and BirthGoji. Luckily, FlamingoMask created a shield made up of light energy in time and ran in front of BirthGoji, protecting both himself and BirthGoji from the missiles; the missiles exploded around them instead and set fire to a few buildings. BirthGoji then told FlamingoMask to put the flames on the buildings out, as he would take care of Beam Missile King; FlamingoMask agreed to do so and put out the fire. Beam Missile King slammed his metal arms against BirthGoji, to which BirthGoji slashed at Beam Missile King with his claws, following it up by turning around and slamming his tail against him. Beam Missile King then fired his arm cannons at BirthGoji; BirthGoji then fired his atomic blast at Beam Missile King's chest, causing Beam Missile King to get hit by the blast full force and fall down to the ground. After taking care of the fires, FlamingoMask returned back to fight Beam Missile King, by firing a beam of light directly at Beam Missile King, sending him staggering backwards. FlamingoMask then got next to BirthGoji, ready to combat Beam Missile King together. Beam Missile King wasn't down yet though, and as he got up he then unleashed his secret weapon; the Giant Missiles. Beam Missile King then launched two big missile from his chest at the two. BirthGoji decided to take the hit for FlamingoMask this time, and got in the way of the missiles. BirthGoji roared in pain from the missiles, chunks of his chest were missing and burned, but he at least was beginning to heal. Beam Missile King bragged about his missiles once more, to which FlamingoMask and BirthGoji both fired a light beam and an atomic blast at him; causing sparks and flares to go about on Beam Missile King. Beam Missile King was baffled, he thought his missiles would have destroyed them; to which FlamingoMask told Beam Missile King that it didn't matter on how strong the weapons were, but the one holding the weapons. Beam Missile King then snapped and went guns a blazing, firing is leg and shoulder cannons at the two. BirthGoji then walked through the missiles and cannon fire and grabbed Beam Missile King by the head; FlamingoMask concentrated his light energy. BirthGoji then lifted Beam Missile King up in the air and slammed him into the ground, sending some rocks flying from the force of the impact. FlamingoMask then threw a powerful light orb at Beam Missile King, utterly thrashing him. Beam Missile King then got back up, smoke coming off of him and he was badly damaged; Beam Missile King forfeited. BirthGoji then grabbed Beam Missile King and then threw him into towards the ocean, making a big splash and defeating Beam Missile King. Beam Missile King then took off, retreating. FlamingoMask struck a victorious pose and BirthGoji roared victoriously; FlamingoMask then thanked BirthGoji. Afterwards, then BirthGoji left, heading back into the waters and FlamingoMask flew off and headed back to his relaxation time. A Trip Down Memory Lane 'WIP' Climactic Brawl! The Atomic Guardian Vs The Alien Vampire! '' ''WIP War of Love and Emotion Later on, BirthGoji was relaxing at Sollgell Island along with Biollante, when some meteor crash-landed at Saudia Arabia. BirthGoji sensed it and felt that something was very wrong. He left Sollgell Island, but before he left he roared to Biollante, saying that he'd be back. BirthGoji then swam to Saudi Arabia, to see what was wrong. As BirthGoji got there, there he found U-Killersaurus; who was now berserk and destroying the city. BirthGoji roared and then charged; fighting off the mad Choju. Sometime later during U-Killersaurus and BirthGoji's fight, Gamoni then appeared and blasted her Plasma Beam against BirthGoji. BirthGoji snarled and "asked" why was Gamoni helping U-Killersaurus, to which Gamoni answered that if she didn't agree, then she couldn't be with U-Killersaurus again due to Dogolas's deal. U-Killersaurus then flew forwards, smashing into BirthGoji. BirthGoji was hit, snarling and then slammed his fist into Gamoni, following up with a tail smack to U-Killersaurus's face. Gamoni then fired her finger beams at BirthGoji, followed up by U-Killersaurus firing out four giant purple balls of energy at BirthGoji, sending him back. BirthGoji. Gamoni then fired some more finger beams at BirthGoji's area, creating some explosions around his area. In retaliation BirthGoji's scutes flashed a bright blue color, roaring loudly and firing off his atomic breath at Gamoni, sweeping it towards U-killersaurus. Gamoni was hit by the blast and was sent rolling over. The atomic beam hit something on U-Killersaurus cybernetic armor however....said piece of armor was there to make sure U-Killersaurus didn't go berserk. U-Killersaurus cybernetic armor and eyes flashed to red and roared in fury, firing off his missiles and purple energy balls at both Gamoni and BirthGoji. As U-Killersaurus continued to go on his rampage, BirthGoji looked at U-killersaurus and back to Gamoni, holding his hand out to Gamoni to help her up. Gamoni then got up and apologized to BirthGoji, to which BirthGoji forgave her. BirthGoji and Gamoni then teamed up and got into battle position; ready to fight against the berserk U-Killersaurus. U-Killersaurus roared loudly and charges forwards, slamming into Birthgoji; Gamoni then lashed her dark energy whip against U-Killersaurus. U-Killersaurus growled at the whip and used his tendril to fire off a purple energy ball at Gamoni, to which Gamoni countered with by firing a fireball against it. BirthGoji slammed into U-Killersaurus, to which U-Killersaurus slammed his own fist into BirthGoji, following it up with grabbing him by the head and smashing him into the ground over and over and over. Gamoni launched her spikes at U-Killersaurus to save BirthGoji; hitting U-Killersaurus. U-Killersaurus kicked Birthgoji away and flew towards Gamoni and grabbed her by the throat, smashing her back first into the ground, also sending Gamoni crashing against a building. As Gamoni crashed against a building, U-Killersaurus landed ontop of her as she hit the building. U-Killersaurus slammed two of his tendrils down onto her arms and two more on her legs, holding her in place; Gamoni slashed her claws against him. Gamoni then opened her mouth and blasted her plasma beam against U-Killersaurus, blowing off some of the cybernetics from his face. U-Killersaurus flew into the air and turned his attention back towards Gamoni, he began to fire off his purple fireballs at BirthGoji rapidly while at the same time firing his missiles at him and around his area. Gamoni then decided to bring out the big guns and decided to use her Limb Enhancers from her bracelets to forming them like arm cannons and shooting plasma rounds at U-Killersaurus, shooting off more of U-Killersaurus's cybernetics. BirthGoji then got back up, badly hurt but healing. BirthGoji's eyes suddenly burst into blue flames of atomic energy; roaring in fury, shaking the very ground beneath him. BirthGoji's scutes flashed blue, electricity dancing across his form, atomic energy smoking out of his mouth. U-Killersaurus looked at BirthGoji, bringing up all four of his tendrils and firing off a combined beam of purple fireballs; the beam rushed towards the two. BirthGoji fired off his spiral atomic breath; the blue beam spinning in the air and slamming into the purple beam; causing the beams to clash, sending shockwaves and through Saudi Arabia, finally creating a massive explosion around U-Killersaurus. When the dust cleared, U-killersaurus's cybernetics were cleared from his body along with being a bit injured. Gamoni then leaped over to U-Killersaurus checking to see of he was alright. one of the cybernetics activated; revealing another hologram of Dogolas. As the hologram Dogolas "ordered" BirthGoji to kill U-Killersaurus for his failure, BirthGoji then blasted his atomic beam at the device of the hologram, destroying it. Gamoni tended to U-Killersaurus, stating that she missed him for a long time; U-Killersaurus felt the same way. Gamoni and U-Killersaurus both thanked BirthGoji for helping them and reuniting them, to which BirthGoji nodded, exhaling out deeply, smiling a bit and then walking off into the sunset. BirthGoji then swam back to Sollgell Island, where he reunited with Biollante. After "talking" to her some more, he then fell over down to the ground, exhausted and then catching some rest. The Atomic Dragon VS King Ghidorah lll As both Peony and Voice landed down at Hokkaido, Voice began to scan the area in case King Ghidorah II was there. Peony asked Voice if the coast was clear, which Voice was sure of, but Peony wasn't so sure. However then, King Ghidorah III did appear and ambushed the two. Voice and Peony tried to escape, but to no avail as King Ghidorah III literally shot them down as they tried to escape. Before King Ghidorah III could shoot down his Gravity Beams to finish off Peony and Voice however, BirthGoji then appeared, blocking the beams and facing off King Ghidorah. BirthGoji "told" Peony and Voice to stay behind, as he would handle this for them and that King Ghidorah III would have to get pass through him before he got to those two. King Ghidorah III accepted BirthGoji's "challenge". BirthGoji blasted his atomic breath at King Ghidorah III to which King Ghidorah III blasted his gravity beams to counter with. The beams collided, causing a small explosion to occur. King Ghidorah then swung his tails against BirthGoji to which BirthGoji then reeled back but returned the favor with a slash to the Ghidorahs left head, followed up by his own tail slam. King Ghidorah III then bashed his right head against BirthGoji but BirthGoji just bit the head in retaliation. King Ghidorah III then decided to turn invisible and then flew behind BirthGoji and kicked him down to the ground, causing BirthGoji to roar in pain and fall down to the ground. King Ghidorah then blasted his gravity beams down at BirthGoji's area, creating a massive explosion around him. Voice and Peony looked on, nervously watching. BirthGoji bursted out of the fiery explosions, slamming his knee into against King Ghidorah III's stomach, causing the Ghidorah to stagger back. BirthGoji followed up the attack quickly, slamming his elbow into King Ghidorah III's middle head, following that quickly up by judo throwing the Ghidorah over his shoulder. King Ghidorah flew back up and rammed against BirthGoji hard, following it up by smacking him with his wings as if they were fists. BirthGoji slashed his claws at King Ghidorah III's wings, causing some golden blood to drip. King Ghidorah III swung his tail against BithGoji's legs, causing him to trip and roll over. King Ghidorah cackled and flew up, stomping on BirthGoji repeatedly until BirthGoji's dorsal scutes began to glow. Just as King Ghidorah III was about to strike down his tail like a club down upon him, BirthGoji then got back up and blasted his Atomic Pulse against King Ghidorah III, sending King Ghidorah III flying back against the ground hard. Seeing atomic smoke rise from BithGoji and being wounded, King Ghidorah III then flew up into the skies and retreated, haven been defeated. Peony and Voice then both thanked BirthGoji for saving them and were now freed from King Ghidorah III's wrath. BirthGoji then nodded back and then headed off to sea; Voice and Peony then both flew aways. The Final Battle Between Rivals! The Atomic Guardian vs The Cybernetic Bat! wip The Third Monster Island War The Brutal Destruction of Busan! The Atomic Guardian vs The Undead Nightmare! wip The Atomic Guardian Vs The Ancient Revived God! wip Hiatus '' wip ''Saying Goodbye '' wip ''DBH RP wip Battle of the soul! The Atomic Guardian Vs. The Undead Nightmare! wip The Fight Between Rivals! BirthGoji vs Ghildestroyer! wip The Crowning Of A New King wip Abilities Physical Strength: BirthGoji can lift up to 3.8x his own weight and height. Durability: Like most Gojirans, BirthGoji can tank most beam attacks and physical attacks. However, if he ever is injured.. Regeneration Factor: If Birth is to be injured from an attack, BirthGoji can simply heal the wound. Depending on how severe the wound is, it will take more time to regenerate. Atomic Breath: Like all Gojirans, Birthgoji can fire a beam of concentrated radiation that deals a good amount of damage. *Blue Spiral Ray: An Upgraded version of the Atomic Breath, Its as strong as a spiral ray in terms of strength. ** Red Spiral Ray: One of Birthgojis strongest attacks to date, Birthgoji rarely uses this ability do to the sheer amount of energy it requires and because of how powerful it is. This beam is as strong if not stronger than a meltdown gojirans spiral ray. Nuclear Pulse: Like most gojirans, Birthgoji can fire an omnidirectional blast of energy from his body, which can either stun foes or send them flying. Birthgoji also channels the nuclear pulse into his physical attacks, which gives his physical blows more of a punch. Sixth Sense: Birthgoji has a sixth sense of sorts that allows him to detect danger from great distances. Amphibiousness: Being a Gojiran, Birthgoji can live for extensive periods of time in the ocean depths. Personality WIP Relationships Bagorah One of his first ever rivals, BirthGoji considered Bagorah one of his deadliest foes due to how vicious and bestial his actions were. The two had a very hate filled relationship, as their brawls usually ended very bloody. However, Birthgoji gained a bit of respect for the bat due to their constant battles and how evenly matched they always were. When Bagorah became a Cyborg, Birthgoji deep down felt pity for his rival. 'His Father' wip 'Azusa Gojo ''' While Godzilla (Heisei) might have raised Birthgoji, Azusa Gojo molded the young gojiran into who he is today. wip Biollante Due to being the only family member (He knows of anyway) Birthgoji cares deeply about his big sister. He usually goes for her for comfort and advice in some of his dire times. Gomora Birthgoji considers Gomora an equal, and someone who he can trust. Gamera Birthgoji has only met The Guardian Of The Universe twice, and in those two encounters hes learned to respect the Guardian for what he does. Birthgoji considers Gamera one of his many mentors he wishes to learn from. Godzilla Like Gamera, Birthgoji has only met Godzilla twice. Birthgoji respects the king of the monsters like all other monsters, and rightfully believes he has earned his title as king of the monsters. King Ghidorah XVII Birth and Ghido started off as minor enemies, judging from their first battle. But when Birth was one of the first kaiju to show him kindness (by letting him rest on his island after a brutal fight) instead of attacking him on sight, the two gradually started to forge a friendship. Ghido would later go on to fight many battles alongside Birth, and the two would become best friends despite their species normally being natural enemies. This marks the first time a Ghidoran and a Gojiran have formed an alliance. The Alpha Predator While Birthgoji has only met The Alpha Predator once, once was enough to leave an impact on the young prince. Birthgoji holds Gojira in the highest form of respect (Even higher then that of even Godzilla) and considers him someone he would go to for advice in his most crucial and dire times. GMKGoji wip Trivia *BirthGoji's name comes from how he was re''birth''ed in his father's nuclear energy. *Like Neo Zardoris, Birthgoji is now considered one of Krazars best characters. *Strangely enough, Birthgoji has never fought Krazars other famous character, Neo Spacegodzilla. However, they have met. Category:Gojiran Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Lawful Good Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Original Characters Category:Unfinished Article